Page
by Marigolds
Summary: Page didn't want her life to end. She didn't want to be the destroyer of the human race either. But, most of all, she didn't want to be attracted to Theo, the most lethal vampire around.
1. Chapter 1

I guess I've been pretty normal my whole life. Anything other than normal would cross into my unfriendly zone. I have a few people who do that just by existing, although I try my best to ignore their true natures. Scratch that first sentence. I may not be normal, but I'm as normal as they get around where I'm from. Let me start over. My name is Page Elizabeth Blythe Charsley. I'm eighteen years old and I just graduated from high school, leaving all normalcies behind me. You see, I'm not just a normal person. I have a job, a job that's been assigned to me since my birth. It's a dangerous one, one I hope I can face because if I can't, then I'll die.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. My first chapter was more or less of a prologue. Now here's the real story of Page.

The week was coming to a close. Sweet summer called to me like some unknown temptation. I'm talking like I'm crazy but I'm really not. Go ask any high school graduate and this is the exact same feeling they had after a week had gone by since they graduated. The thoughts of freedom and summer made me want to sing to the devil himself, although, I'm not quite sure he'd appreciate the serenade. So, here I am. One week after graduating, sitting on my bed, feeling groggy from the party I was at last night. The bitter taste of alcohol and other unidentified tastes still lingering in my mouth. I felt horrible but I still couldn't shake the happiness of knowing that school was officially over. I smiled at the thought. My eyes were adjusted enough that I could leap from my bed and stumble down the stairs to hopefully catch one last piece of toast or maybe some cereal. When I got to the kitchen though, it was empty.

Here's the story. I live with my mom and dad who strongly believe that breakfast is the upmost important meal of the lifetime. They have always cooked for me even when I was too hung-over to stomach the food. Today, even though it was thirty minutes past twelve, there were no traces of any breakfast ever being made. Strange. But, I didn't linger on the thought too much once I found the note on the fridge from a messy mom's handwriting.

'Page dearest,

Your father and I have gone to the lake today for some alone time. I'm sorry we didn't have enough time to cook you breakfast. Eat some cereal. Love you lots, Mom.'

I didn't believe one word of it. My parents could barely stand each other. I knew they only stayed together for me. It was a sad fact to know, but it was the truth. Even worse, they only started fighting this year. My guess was me. If you would have looked at me one year ago and me today…well the difference is more than a little unnerving. You see, before this year, I was…happy. Loved. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I made perfect grades and my parents couldn't be happier. But then…it all went away. Just with a snap of fingers. It's more than hard to explain. But I'll give it a try. Last year, in September, I was walking home from my high school after acting in a production of 'Hamlet.' It was cool outside, I can still imagine the wind dancing with my hair…I was almost home. I could see the porch light on from my two-story house. Then, he appeared. He was so incredibly…surreal. I had never seen anyone like him before. That's when my world changed. The man smiled, but when he smiled I saw…fangs. And his eyes…they were so black, blacker than the deadliest shadow. He spoke smoothly, articulated perfectly and I instantly felt compelled to listen to all his words. If you want more details about his appearances, you're out of luck. Those were the only features I grasped, everything else was…well I just don't know.

He told me at the end of my last year of high school that my life would end. I wasn't sure he was talking about dying but I listened anyways. He told me that when the time came I would have to kill him and frankly he wouldn't stand for such nonsense. He said I would come but I was pretty set in stone that I would never kill him. I even told him that. He smiled wider and I gasped. He said I would because they would come for me and tell me to. He never said who they were but only that I would obey. I didn't want to believe him at all. It_ was_ hard to believe that I didn't run away crying and it _was_ hard to believe that all his words had to be true. But it was not hard to believe him. I asked him his name and he didn't give it. His last words were that I would always have a choice with him. Then he left. That's when I changed because I knew that everything he said was true. I stopped caring about school, my parents, even my life. I began drinking, partying, and escaping from what I knew what was to come. And now here I am. My time is supposedly up but I remain the same. I looked at my mom's note again. She probably went to go make another appointment from another shrink. Oh well. Those sessions never ended well, usually with me storming out of the room or taking a 'bathroom break.' I thought to myself that she should still be a little happy. I ranked in the top five percent of my class, even with my past year. I even got to wear the Honor's sash and rope. Colleges were practically begging me to accept their school as mine. But, that wasn't in my future. I made no plans to attend college or do anything after high school. I had another plan, well if that man was right anyways, and I had no doubt that he was. I didn't immediately set out to pursue my future after graduating but I knew it would find me. One week later and I had grown a smidge impatient because what if it was all a dream or hallucination? The idea had gone in and out of my mind several times but I never believed it. Any normal person would but not me. Like I said, I'm not too normal. I sighed. The day wasn't getting any younger. I was about to head upstairs to find some more sleep when the doorbell rang. I quickly ran to the mirror next to it and surveyed myself. I was pretty. Maybe not at the particular moment, but I was nonetheless. I had a small figure, face and about everything else except my eyes. They were, for lack of a better word, huge. They were like two brown orbs that made anyone off edge. But I liked them. I swept back my brown, tangled mane of hair and tried rubbing the old eyeliner off face. The black crust stayed on my hand but I spread it across my shorts. I looked horrible. So I did the only thing I could do. I opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

So maybe I was hoping for that mysterious man to be standing on my doorsteps. Yeah, definitely that. But, I wasn't as lucky. Instead, I got a little girl, probably around eight wearing a scout uniform, cookies in hand. I could have busted out laughing but I didn't, I was too disappointed for that. The girl was pretty, cute even. With golden curls that ran along her green dress and a smile to buy for. She was about to speak when I grabbed the cookies from her hand. She looked startled but then began speaking quickly.

"Miss, my name's Ashley, and I would love it if you would consider buying cookies from me today to benefit my troop."

I coughed loudly at her speech. It was innocent and naïve, two words that knew me no longer.

"Hey, how much are these anyways? I love the mint ones."

"Five dollars for a box."

I thought about the future deal. They sounded delicious, maybe not at the moment but sometime later. I shoved a hand down my pocket and found a couple of ones. I had no idea how much was there but gave them to her and the girl, Ashley, smiled and thanked me. I shut the door in her face and went about my business throwing the box on the kitchen table, realizing too late that I could have potentially crumbled the cookies.

"Lame."

As I picked up the box, a piece of white paper dropped from the opened box. Strange, but I thought it was probably a promotion for me to buy more cookies. Damn girls trying to suck me dry. Picking up the paper, I noticed messy, but elegant cursive writing. Not something you would know how to master by age eight.

'Page Elizabeth Blythe Charsley, I congratulate you on your passing graduation and I know wonderful things are going to come from you. I would love it if you would plan to meet me tomorrow at sunrise, at your front door. Bring nothing and tell no one. Thank you, your friend,

-A.'

I read the note ten times straight. The messy writing burned into my brain and I hated it. The confusion swept me up quickly and I was thrown into a whirlwind. Here it was. In a girl scout's cookie box. My future was only a sunrise away…and this person called me their friend? I was shocked beyond no belief but also relived that my questions were going to be answered. My foggy haze soon left me and I sat down on the table chair, thinking. It could be anyone, from my past or someone I didn't even know. The thoughts kept pouring in, never ending until I felt my brain slowing and my head hitting the wooden table. It was all black as my eyelids closed.

When I awoke, I was in my room lying on my bed. The sun looked like it was going down and I could hear my parents down stairs shuffling around, preparing dinner. I looked at my alarm clock. Seven thirty. Well, I must have been more hung over than I thought. I arose and found the note from this afternoon under my sweaty left palm. I read it again hoping to gain more information and failed. I was curious but the note didn't consume me. Come on now, dinner was ready and my hunger was gnawing at me. I leapt from bed and jogged downstairs smelling the lovely scent of pot roast and potatoes. I first met my dad as I went through the living room. He was sitting on the couch, watching sports as usual. My dad and I got along pretty well before this year and I never tried to deny our similar personality traits. We looked nothing alike except for our big, brown eyes but I was basically a female version of him. My mom on the other hand was a completely different story. I got along with her decently too, but we never clicked like me and my dad did. However, we were the mirror image of each other, so I guess that counts for something. As I passed by him, he looked up from the television with a bitter look covering his eyes. My dad may have been handsome at one point of his life, but now he looked tired, scruffy, and balding. He pulled off his glasses and directed his glare at me.

"Elizabeth, I had to carry you upstairs from the kitchen this afternoon. Care to enlighten me?" His voice was rough like two rocks rubbing against each other. The tone was accustomed to me now. I smiled lazily before responding.

"Not really? I was just going to eat when I dozed off. No big deal."

"It is a big deal. I didn't hear you come in last night. It must have been late."

I looked anywhere but his face. I didn't come in until seven in the morning, so yes it was actually a big deal, to my father anyways.

"Not too late," I smiled again, "Besides I'm here now, gracing you with my presence."

My father instantly sat up from his chair, throwing his glasses from his hand onto the shaggy carpet and faced me directly. I wasn't scared, more like surprised. I stood tall at his movements and faced him bravely. His dark brown eyes casted a glare into mine, only deeper this time, more angry.

"Elizabeth, enough smart talk! All year you've been behaving like some animal. Staying out all night, coming home at the break of dawn, and living like a teenage nobody! I'm sick of it!"

I kept my stance at my father's harsh words. A year ago I would have started crying at my father's yelling, but I didn't care now. In fact, I was angry too.

"My name is Page, father. Elizabeth is your poor attempt to give me a ridiculous name that mom let you include in my real one. You should have just let mom keep Page Blythe and be done with it."

That's when all hell broke loose in the Charsley household. My father's hand found my face and slapped me hard, leaving a pained red blotch on the left side of my face. My erratic mother bounded into the room a moment after, clearly listening to the conversation from the kitchen. I quickly knew trying to hit back would have been useless but I'm stupid. I did it anyways. My father was getting older but he did still know some moves and caught my fist as I tried to hit him back. His face was a plum red as he caught it and threw it away from him, causing me to hit the floor. My mother screamed as my head hit the thin carpet. Boy did that hurt. I felt the blood from my head slowly rushing out and I placed a hand to it and brought it to my face. My eyes stared at the dark substance then to my father. He was still angry but his face crumpled when he saw the blood.

I didn't know what to do. I was in real pain, physically and emotionally and all I knew was that I couldn't stay here tonight. I bolted out the door as fast as I could, leaving my parents to themselves and a night full of more arguments. When I first breathed in the night air I almost vomited but held in my old alcohol. It was too sweet with the new summer. I walked down the streets, holding my head, not sure where I was going. I had no place to stay, no friends, no anything. I passed by an oak tree when he appeared again. And believe me, it was _him_.

A year ago, the man was dressed in all black, a cloak or something, my memory is still sketchy. He was again this night, and I saw nothing, no face, only shadows as he leaned against the oak tree. I would have never noticed him if he hadn't called my name, whispered it. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak again but he didn't. With my head gushing out blood, I could have been imagining all this but I thought better of it. My thinking was slowing down quite much though and I realized I was going down before I could try to hold onto something. I expected warm pavement to meet my already pained face but it never came. I stayed up somehow and I opened my eyes, seeing the shadow man holding me up. His hold was firm, but secure and not painful. He was looking down at me, that much I could tell. My mind was hazy but I forced myself to stay awake. I licked my lips before I could force out words.

"I'm hurt. I need help or…something. I'm bleeding…"

I sounded helpless and needy. It was degrading but I did need the help badly. I could barely keep focus. I didn't know what to expect but the figure suddenly responded, smoothly.

"You are bleeding…hmm…"

He trailed off into his own world and I realized this person could be trying to hurt me more than I already was. I tried to shuffle my way out of his arms but he held on firmly.

"Please," I begged, "I want help. I…I…"

I wasn't sure what I wanted to say. My brain started drifting away…it felt better that way.

"No, I won't hurt you Page. I will help you get well again."

I couldn't think anymore and fell into a deep sleep, but I didn't forget how the man knew my name.


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams. Dreams are abstract and sometimes concrete. In my dreams, I can always figure out the meanings behind them. Only, this time, I couldn't. I didn't dream, but I floated instead in a black abyss. When I awoke, it was dark but I knew instantly where I was. My eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly, allowing me to see that I was in my bed, in my room. My brain hacked away at trying to remember how I ended up back in my bed. I had…left my house and I was walking alone…but then again, I don't think I was alone. No, someone was with me. Someone was…here? I suddenly lifted myself from my bed and scanned the room. Messy clothes, old books, scattered everywhere but nothing unusual. Well then. I laid back down and ended up seeing _him_ standing over me. I almost screamed but he put his hand against my mouth to stop me. I struggled underneath the hand and noticed that I couldn't view him clearly again.

As I struggled, he forced me down and silenced me without a sweat. I felt myself losing my control and brought my left hand into his face, causing him to stumble backwards. I bounded upright and jumped off my bed, feet slamming into the wooden floor with a loud thud. I would have made it to the door if the man hadn't grabbed my whole body, making me slam into the wall. He pinned me there hard, and I gagged against his weight. There was no hope for me, I accepted. I wanted to give up and that's when he spoke. His voice was smooth as always but laced with…concern? I couldn't decipher it.

""Page, stop struggling. I won't hurt you. Please, control yourself."

I almost stopped living. This man knew my name, and he was trying to stop me from making such a ruckus. I was definitely stupid. I nodded slowly and he released me. The moment he did, I fell forward but his reflexes were sharp and he caught me before I met the floor. I coughed some unknown substance into the man's sleeve, feeling weaker than before. He simply carried me to my bed and brought up a chair to it. I cleared my face with my arm and tried to face the man with as much dignity that I could. He sat in the chair for a while, only staring but finally made another movement. His hands graced his black hood and he dropped it, revealing a man with pallor skin and remarkable brown eyes. They twinkled like two glowing orbs, entrancing me, holding me still. I took the time to notice his perfectly straight, short brown hair and completely blank expression on his grandiose, structured face. The man was handsome. There was no way of denying it. I felt insignificant to such a face…odd but true. The man continued to stare at me, and I could barely stand it. So I spoke.

"Hey, want to share what's going on here before I pass out again?"

The man smiled without showing teeth, more like a grin and it was cute. I know, but it was. He leaned in closer and I could smell a sweet, seductive scent from him.

"I could. Or I could let you sleep again and let you wake up for your sunrise session. You decide."

I looked into those mesmerizing eyes and wondered how he knew about my note. Before thinking too much, I answered bluntly.

"I want to know now. Screw sunrise, I wouldn't have been awake for it anyways."

He smiled bigger this time, still closed but awfully seductive. Although, I knew he probably didn't know the full affect his smile had on me. I hoped so anyways.

"Page," he began quietly, "I know quite a lot about you. You're an only child, eighteen, born August fourteenth, daughter to a mother and father…you love reading old, forgotten books, photography, even though you have no skill at it, your favorite composer is Felix Mendelssohn, and you have, until recently, been the normal teenager."

I tried to hide my surprise by coughing up empty air and faced him again with curiosity. This man…he would have to be stalking me to know this information, it was the only way. He looked calm, like he was having an everyday casual conversation, and frankly that annoyed me.

"How do you know any of that? Are you my stalker?"

The man shook his head.

"I am not, just an observer. Besides, if I were, surely you wouldn't mind." He winked. He actually winked at me. It was the first real emotion I could get from him. I could have died, but sadly I didn't and pretended like he didn't.

"I would mind. I don't like people knowing my business, especially people who ruin my life."

I added the last bit out of anger and focused on my point. This man had been the start of my downward spiral. He was the beginning and I was going to put a stop to it.

"Page, I didn't ruin your life, I only told you of what was to come."

"I don't care!" I yelled, "I'm losing my mind. I believed you without another thought and stopped caring about my life. Look where I'm at now."

The man bit his lip from the inside of his mouth. I saw the action and anger filled me again. He didn't care about this, how he ruined me and my life.

"STOP!" I cried, lifting my body from the bed. I faced him with a look of menace, telling him that if he touched me, I would throw a fit. I ended up looking him squarely in the eyes, allowing him to see my wrath. He didn't seem too bothered by it though…I was beginning to run out of ideas. I was stuck because I didn't know how to get rid of this guy or how to fix my broken life and…well he seemed unaffected by my distress. My brain fumbled around with these thoughts until he spoke again. It sounded poise and strong, no longer soothing.

"I have much to tell you and you're ready to hear it. In fact, you've all ready denied sunrise so I might as well just count you on our side…but that would be too easy."

Okay, that sounded odd. I had no idea what he was talking about and I didn't really want to know. Wait, I lied.

"I'm not on some lunatic's side, thank you very much. In fact, I'm on no one's side."

"Yes, that may be what you think but your thoughts are none of importance at the moment."

"I beg to differ," I laughed strangely. I guess this wasn't a laughing matter but it's not like it mattered, right? The man pulled his hood back on over his head, leaving me nothing to look at again. I was not a fan of the look and well…I told him.

"That's a pretty ridiculous look you're sporting, you know? If you want me on your side, you have to dress better than that." The comment was pretty lame, yeah I know, but he ignored it and stood from his chair, once again silently telling me that my thoughts didn't matter. Yeah, I believed him. I thought he was fed up with me and my attitude but it wouldn't be that easy to get rid of him. The man revealed a pale hand and extended it towards me, trying to take my own hand. I didn't want to take his, but…I did and I don't know why exactly. When I did, it was cool and soft, like a marble countertop. The feeling hit me hard and I tripped my way out of my bed, but of course, he caught me swiftly. Personally, if I was dealing with a klutz, I would have abandoned the mission but this guy had some patience and it was impressive. He led me to the window seal then faced me with his cloak sweeping behind him gracefully.

"Page, there is much you do not know. I can't tell you now but I want you to know that the choice you made tonight, not meeting sunrise, will affect you for the rest of your life. You are special in many ways; this means you can not live a normal life as you once did. You will no longer live with your family or in this house. Do you understand?"

Well then. I looked at the cloaked man carefully and studied him. A year ago he told me my life would be ending and that I would come to kill him. My life _would_ be ending if I left with him, my home life anyways. Then again, it's not like there would be much to miss with having an abusive father…that last thought struck a cord in me. I had hit my own father; in return he hit me as well, his daughter. A warm tear slid from my right eye and I tried to turn my face so the cloaked man couldn't see it. Leaving would be easy, that much was simple. I wanted to leave.

"I understand, "I whispered, "I understand that you said I would always have a choice with you…I remember. Yet, I really don't. I might as well be dead to the world if I'm going to leave with a complete stranger."

The man turned his head to the side, as if questioning what I had said or in disbelief that I remembered clearly the last time we met.

"Hmmm…it seems as if you are ready to leave this place. You resent your family and friends. I have given you a choice and you made it. I'm not a stranger, enemy, or anything of that nature. I will never hurt you so long as you never hurt me."

"How can I believe you?" I asked doubtfully. I looked at his cloaked face and he looked away from me. I realized that I was still holding his hand and tried to let go. He kept a firm grip though and kept mine to his. He spoke again after, only…it was different.

"Believe me, Page, and I will never let you down."

That one sentence captured me entirely. I can't remember what happened next because my vision turned black and cold and I was once again falling down.


	5. Chapter 5

I realize that I need to stop losing myself and wake up so I can stop falling into darkness. There's no need to tell me that. I decided this when I woke up, finding myself lying on a small cot in an even smaller room. It was pitch black, so my eyes couldn't see much but I could make out another cot and a body in it. I wanted to see who it was, but the light wouldn't give in so I carefully rose and didn't even have to step five steps to be able to touch the body. The darkness loomed over me as I realized the body was entirely black, and I thought about the possibility of this body being the cloaked figure. I reached to touch the body- and that's when the worst pain of my life hit me full force.

I yelled, screamed, wailed into the darkness, feeling my whole body being inflicted with pain. I could have been being electrocuted or skinned alive because every part of me burned. I couldn't stop but I tried by gripping hair, tugging at it, feeling the strands fall through my fingers. I didn't know what else to and didn't realize when I felt arms around me. I opened my closed eyes and saw light and the man from my room shaking me hard, trying to make me calm down.

But I couldn't calm down. The pain burned my skin and then with a new horror, I felt pain _inside_ me as well. I stopped tugging at my hair and completely fell to the ground. Or well I should have if the man hadn't caught me. I fought against him and shook my whole body to make it stop. It was horrible and I wanted to die. I screamed for it and asked the man to kill me. When that happened, he grabbed my shoulders so hard I screamed harder but he wouldn't let ago but he did talk to me. I couldn't understand it at all but he made me look in his eyes. They were brown, beautiful, and mesmerizing…it stopped. Everything stopped; the pain, the scorching of my organs, the burning skin. All of it ended at that moment.

I breathed hard for lost air and found it again as damp but cool. I felt my shoulders lift up and down as my lungs took the air in and my body cooled itself down. The man held me in his lap, in his strong arms and I looked up into his eyes. They read cautious but also worried. I was too exhausted to speak but I did realize that my body was not hurt by the burning I experienced. The man picked me up from his lap and lifted me to the small cot carefully. I grabbed onto his arm as he released me, not wanting him to leave me after the pain I had just felt. He was surprised and opened his mouth revealing a sharp…fang?

I quickly dropped my hand from his arm and stared at him. It was a fang? More like a sharp tooth, probably…right? I wanted to look away from him but he kept my gaze.

He closed his mouth and drew his gaze away when he realized it was opened. I didn't know what to think because my thoughts are usually farfetched, especially when it comes to trying to decipher things.

The man sat down on his cot and lifted up his cloak over his head again. I felt bad for looking so mortified because I was almost certain that's what my face betrayed. He simply sat there, looking straight ahead at me. I tried to look away from him and failed so I tried something else.

"Thank you for…" For what? Helping me? Saving me?

"…helping me. I…I don't know what happened. It was like I was burning everywhere and inside and outside. It was…the worst pain I had ever felt."

I sounded lame, yeah but when do I not? The man nodded his cloaked head slowly.

"You're welcome. I agree that the pain must have been horrendous."

"How did you stop it?" I asked curiously.

The man didn't answer me but uncloaked his hood and showed his daring brown eyes at me. He looked like a somber angel, sweet yet incredibly sad. I felt something in me that wanted to help him but I didn't want to get any closer to him. He must have noticed the confliction in my face because he spoke again, addressing the problem.

"I'm fine, I-." Before he could continue, the man fell to the floor, wiggling around as his face fell into a hard mask. His eyes closed instantly and when he opened them again they were as black as night, I instantly froze, not knowing whether to help or not. Before I could though, he stood up in a pained action and walked to a wall, gripping it with his hands. I walked over to him at once and saw grey dust falling from his fingers…he had made indentions into the stone wall. I backed away at first but stopped myself. He needed my help.

I took one of his arms in my hand and he fell to his knees. I fell to mine too, but kept my grip on his arm. He had lowered his head but it bounded up as he made a moan towards the ceiling, revealing two, sharp fangs in his mouth. I thought I would have run out the door only I didn't. I was about to shake him when he snapped out of the trance and looked at me. Those brown, soft eyes gazed at me intently, replacing the coal black ones from before.

I didn't know what came over me, but my hand lifted to his cheek and stayed there, feeling the coolness of his face. He let it stay there for a moment before he stood up and walked to his cot. No. This was….I couldn't just let him lay back down. I grabbed his arm again enraged.

"What is going on? What was that? And me? You better start explaining before I give you something else to hurt about!"

My threats were pretty much useless and I knew it. But still. The man looked at me like I was crazy. And if I was? He must have thought so because he ignored me and sat on his cot. Oh no.

I quickly stood in front of him and gave him a look of scorn before lifting up my hand to hit his face. I'm not a violent person…well I never used to be. Before I could make contact, his hand grabbed my wrist and he pushed me into my cot. His body was muscular and lean as it crushed me against the cheap fabric. I didn't scream but I did breathe quite heavily at his strong build.

Our faces were almost touching and I could smell the same scent from before, it had to be cologne or something. I liked it, so what. I still had to fight back and I did. I spat at his face which was the most disrespectful thing I could do. He didn't flinch at the contact but he did tense up. I was about to do it again when he spoke dangerously low.

"Do that again and I'll snap your pretty little neck."

I froze automatically, forcing the saliva to go back down my throat. His threat was enough to make me do it, but he also revealed his fangs when he spoke and I instantly felt fear. It took me a second to realize but I was trembling all over, even my voice gave away a whimper. I moved my head away from him, letting show of my neck. When I thought about my earlier, ridiculous notion, I instantly felt stupid. I had tried to ignore the explanation that the man was…a _vampire_, but now it came back. If he was…then I just gave him exactly what he wanted. Another whimper let out…I thought I was done for but then the man leaned up and away from me.

I knew he gave me free reign to move but I couldn't. I stayed frozen until I felt his touch again, trying to make me face him. I obeyed and I saw his brown eyes trying to capture mine. Once they did, I saw that he was trying to comfort me and make me not…scared?

He spoke carefully, trying to keep me calm and I listened, completely off-edge.

"Page, I'm sorry, I did not mean to frighten you. I apologize with my entire being; it was not my intention to hurt you."

I couldn't respond in any way so I lay frozen still.

"Page, I won't hurt you. "

Still no answer.

"Page…"

The man stood and lost my contact. When he did, I lifted my body and looked at him.

"I know I'm stupid but you're a vampire."

Yes, it was incredibly stupid to accuse someone of being a vampire. However, I caught the man off guard though. He faced me uncertainly, his eyes filling with dread. Points for me. He didn't try to deny me but instead sat on his cot. He placed both elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, looking at me. I surveyed him too, hoping he would say something, anything?

"You think _that's_ what I am?" he asked in disbelief after a minute of staring.

"Well, yeah. I'm not very creative."

The man chuckled, actually chuckled warmly before continuing.

"It's okay; you don't have to be creative."

"Why?" I asked uncertainly.

"Because you've hit the nail right on the head."


	6. Chapter 6

Believe. I believe in many things. For instance, I believe in day and night, the explanations of weather occurrences, and that my life has been totally sucking right now. What I don't, and cannot believe in is this- him, it, whatever the hell he was, I could not believe in…_vampires_. So, when he looked at me carefully with those round, brown eyes, I had every reason to be freaked out. I stayed silent and cautious, realizing my fear was making me sweat. Moments ago, he had professed his true nature while enraged then calmly settled down to tell me exactly what he was.

The man sat up straight and sighed heavily. It sounded like he was getting bored and was ready to speak when I heard another voice, a familiar one…coming from my mouth. It was dry, feeble, and sounded scared.

"I…I want to leave. I won't tell anyone what…what happened. Just let me go."

I saw the man's face have a flicker of emotion, I think he felt sorry for me but I couldn't be sure. He responded quietly, as if he was afraid to startle me anymore than I all ready was.

"You can not leave, Page. When you chose to abandon your meeting at sunrise, you gave yourself to me."

Something in me awakened, probably my stubbornness in obeying a guy I didn't even know.

"I didn't give myself to anyone, okay? I just want to go home. I…I guess I'm supposed to kill you someday but I swear I won't if you let me go."

"You will do what they will you to do. You will have no choice with them," the man said bitterly. His eyes were still bright and wonderful, Page admired them with fear.

"I thought I would always have a choice-"

"Yes, with me. I'm not trying to hurt you, Page. I'm trying to give you a choice that others will never have. I came for you on this night, like I promised I would, and I took you away from your home to give you something better."

Page fumbled for words. She wanted to believe him but a part in her wouldn't. After believing him for a year, she couldn't bring herself to do it now.

"I don't believe you. I don't believe in any of this."

The man cursed to himself and looked away from Page. When he looked back at her, he revealed his fangs. Page tried not to flinch at the sight. They were white, pointed, and ready for the kill.

"Believe what you see. I'm not an illusion, Page."

"You're also not a vampire." She said the last word with as much vehemence as she could conjure up.

"Then what are you seeing? A lie? I'm as real as they get, Page. There's so much you can't even begin to believe in."

"I just want to go home," she stated bluntly. It was true; she did want to leave but not to go home. Her parents would just torture her for the rest of her life.

"I can't take you home. But, I can give you some answers, if you want them from me. If you don't then you can go back to sleep and wake up at sunset."

Page thought about it. She didn't think she could handle the truth, after all knowing what this man was, was hard enough on her. Yet, she didn't want to sleep it off and wait. She agreed to it, unsure.

The man closed his mouth and opened it again, fangs nowhere to be seen.

"Page Elizabeth, my name is Theo. I never properly gave you my name, very rude, and I apologize."

Page blinked before _Theo_ continued.

"I am a vampire and there are others. In fact, in this very building rest some. We are staying at an old, warehouse, known to house traveling vampires. I brought you here because there wasn't time to bring you to your true destination. I guess…we should start as to why you agreed to come with me."

Page just stared at Theo before noticing that he was waiting for a response from her.

"It wasn't exactly a thought out choice. I just wanted answers and I couldn't wait. I guess I'm impatient."

"Your impatience suites you. If you had waited, then Andre would have come for you and taken you away."

"Who is Andre?"

"An angel, Andre is one of the strongest ones in existence and he wanted you desperately to be under his wing, so to speak."

Okay. I've never been religious and knowing that angels exist makes me think that God would have to as well, right? Then why is Theo making him sound so…well not good?

"Andre and I share some history together. We were once, good friends and excellent fighting partners, but then it all changed. When Lucifer was casted out of Heaven, I was casted with him and the rest of the rebellious angels. Andre saw me descend and never forgave me, how could he forgive if even God couldn't? I fell and became the very monster I was in Heaven; I became a vampire."

"Why a vampire? Why not a werewolf, or demon?" I was well aware I was talking about something completely imaginary, but I went along pretending it was real. Theo gave me an almost smile, it was cute. Yeah, once again, I know. Instead of giving me the whole package, he continued on.

"God watched us fall differently, everyone was of us was unique in their damnation. Our crimes fit our punishments. I lusted in Heaven so I was cast down to lust after something all the time on Earth."

It was blood. My eyes widened at the thought of this story being real. It scared me because a small, tiny part of me knew…it was true. The way Theo's eyes shone while he spoke made it true.

"Page, I am a vampire. I fear the light, lust after blood, and I'm stronger, faster, and better than I ever was as an angel. This curse I was given is a punishment, but I embrace it. After all, I can't go back and I don't plan on it. You, however, are a different story entirely."

"What's my story?" I asked curiously. My heart was racing, and sweat was pouring out of me.

"Page, you have chosen to live. Ironically, choosing life casts you into being involved with death. Andre may seem, in the future, the perfect choice, but he really could never be. If you met him, he would have murdered you. But, you chose life, with the fallen."

"I…"

I what? What could I say? Thank you for taking me away from my future death? How do you react to that news? Well, I'm Page so I react quite stupidly, most of the time, like now. I stumbled to my feet, on purpose, and Theo came to my side swiftly, grabbing my elbow to steady me. I took my chance and swung around and scratched at his throat, surprising him, which was good for me because he let me go. I stretched for the door and felt the cool, brass knob just itching to be opened. I twisted it, my escape coming so soon, and Theo suddenly grabbed my wrist in his cold hand, and twisted it like I would have twisted the knob. He pulled me around to face him and I almost screamed.

His eyes had turned darker, and his fangs were out, ready to snap my neck. I gave in to his grasp and crumpled to the ground. I was cowering below at my death, I wasn't ready. No matter how many times I wished for a quick death, I would take it all back now, just to live one more day.

"I'm not going to kill you Page. I said I wouldn't even hurt you. Please, calm yourself now."

Theo's words were nothing but frightening to me. I pushed back my fear and faced him; realizing warm tears were escaping my eyes.

"Look, I knew this was going to happen! I was so stupid, trying to wreck my life and kill myself so I wouldn't have to face you. I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry I can't face you with dignity, only fear. I'm scared, so…scared of you. And me, and what the hell I've gotten myself into."

Theo let me go, and I fell completely to the ground. He straightened himself up before speaking again.

"Fear is understandable. I can not judge you for that. But, you have not gotten yourself into anything. Your family has a long history with the other world. You're part of a prophecy, Page. If the prophecy is true, then you will destroy the world."

"Lies!" I screamed, "I can't destroy the world! I'm a teenage girl!"

"No, no you are something more and you know it, Page!" Theo yelled back, almost as if he was losing patience with me. It was understandable because I knew what he was talking about. I stopped crying and faced him again. He looked pained but also stone cold. I couldn't decide what to think of him.

"Page Elizabeth, you know that you are special. When I came to see you last year, you were a normal girl. When I left you, you changed. You started seeing things, didn't you, visions or odd occurrences?"

I remained quiet because it was true. Ever since, Theo had come for me, my life went downhill. I would have stayed myself if it were not for my…visions, if you wanted to call them. I started seeing things or shadows, it was…so weird. To drown them out, I began drinking to make myself numb from everything. Theo continued to stare at me like I was stupid. I felt stupid. He continued, knowing what he said was true.

"Your visions were triggered by being around a supernatural being, me. It would have happened one way or another, with me or Andre, only I got to you first. Your family has a history with us beings, and it all started when one of your members discovered us. It was an angel that was discovered…"

I was listening intently now and that's when Theo touched my arm and my world was taken back… I saw a man about the age of twenty or so who was walking quickly through an alley at night. He was dressed in old clothes, from a different era, and looked frazzled. My sight was perfect but I couldn't see my body anywhere in front of me. It was like I was looking at him through a looking glass or something.

The man wore glasses and he took them off as he ran. He approached the end of the ally with a barbed wire fence stopping him. He muttered curses under his breath at the fence. Another figure soon emerged from the shadows, only his shadow held a body with large wings. When the person came into sight, it was a man in a black tailored suit. He was handsome and sharp with short, blond hair, and baby blue eyes. His face was cute, but the expression deadly. He approached the man without fear.

"Evan Charsley, isn't it?" The man in the suit came closer to the man named Evan. His voice held nothing but coldness. Evan tried to respond but failed.

"You saw me, didn't you?" Evan nodded with bulging eyes. The man nodded to himself and smiled to Evan mischievously.

"Yes, I know it. Evan, my boy, what you just witnessed is something that you can never discuss to anyone living or dead. In fact, doing so will cause your death."

Evan nodded again, but the color was draining out of his face.

"My name's Vel and I am an angel. You just saw my wings when I landed a few streets over. I was sure I was alone, but apparently I was wrong, my mistake. Anyways…to ensure you don't go gossiping all my secrets…let's make a deal."

"Yes, of course." Evan stammered.

Vel smiled again, brighter.

"Evan Charsley, you are now the keeper of secrets for my kind. You will keep all the histories of the great angels and ensure that they remain secret. This will follow into all the men in your family. If they violate this…command, then they will be killed. This starts with you and will hopefully never end for your family."

Evan nodded right a way, the look in his eyes growing into madness. Vel simply nodded to him and started to walk away until he remembered something with a chuckle.

"How foolish of me to just leave a human with these words and actually believe that he'd keep them secret. Give me your hand."  
Evan gave it to him unwillingly, fear pouring out of him. Vel took it and Evan fell to the ground. When Vel released it, Evan regained consciousness and looked into Vel's eyes.

"You have every history of my kind in your head now. I also left you the promise that you made. If you disobey my command to keep the secrecy, then you will die. This applies to any male in your family."

Evan agreed quickly but before I could see anymore, I was thrown out of the memory and back into the cold, stone room with Theo. He gazed at me questioningly and I stared back blank. He spoke first.

"Page that was an ancestor of yours, Evan. He was the first in your family to keep the angels secrets and history. It ended right before it was passed on to your grandfather. His father told his wife and he died because of it. After that, your family was thrown into normalcy again. However, there is something that Vel didn't know in making your ancestor the keeper of secrets…a prophecy was written before Vel's existence stating that any human involved with the angels secrecy would bring upon the downfall of the human's race. Page, your family's involvement with the angels was passed down to you through visions…it means that the prophecy is about you."

"How do you know?" I questioned angrily. This couldn't be happening.

"It has to be. Your family is the only that the angels have tracked in knowing this information. They predicted that since your family ended the secrecy that the information would still be passed down through memories or visions. They didn't see it in your grandfather or father, but they saw it in you, surprisingly. You were a girl, after all, so it shouldn't be but it was. They knew because a female would surely be the downfall of the human race as it was Adam's downfall, and there hadn't been any girls in the family before you, only boys."

"This is ridiculous!" I cried. It really was. Just because I'm a girl, the whole angel race thought I was going to destroy the world? Unbelievable.

"Call it whatever you want, it's true. Andre wanted you to come to him, so he could kill you. He might have questioned you or something but also would have killed you in the end."

"I thought I was going to kill you." I stated with a small smile.

"You would have attempted it. Andre probably would have trained you to kill me, to do his dirty work before killing you himself. It's perfectly plausible."

"I don't believe it." I finally sighed.

"Believe it or not, it's the truth. You are supposed to destroy mankind and well, I can't have that. I need someone to feed off of, and besides, you're just too sweet, to do any of that mess." Theo winked at me. It was weird, again.

"Just how exactly, am I supposed to accomplish such a feat?"

"Easy, you're supposed to become a vampire. Once that happens, you'll supposedly be strong enough to rid humans off the Earth. But, that's highly unlikely to happen, those silly angels and their prophecies. Hmph..."

I looked at Theo like he was insane. I mean he had to be, right? I was never going to become a vampire, and even if I did, I would never destroy the human race. I laughed to myself in a state of disbelief.

"Now you're laughing?" Theo asked incredulous.

"Yeah, I guess I am…" I admitted, "It's just that…it's been a long day. I need some rest I think."

Theo nodded his head and went to his cot to lay down. I did the same and closed my eyelids… When I awoke next, there was a loud knocking on the door. I heard Theo get up and answer it quickly, and he cursed just as quick. The room was still dark but the light from the hallway leaked into the small room. I heard many voices and running through the halls. I sat up and that's when arms were around me, taking me into nowhere.


	7. Chapter 7

-Perhaps this was a surprise. Angels, yes, but if you are doubting my story, don't.-Marigolds.

I knew his hands were around my torso; they were cool and soft. It's funny how with only a few previous touches, I knew they were Theo's. I was still groggy from my sleep, but I could see that he was running with me through a hall. People were everywhere, yelling and shouting curses, but Theo continued on, his hands holding onto me in urgency. We broke though two doors and stepped into the sweet, summer night.

I saw that we were in an ally, probably in a big city. My home was a suburb of this city and I had only visited it for my shrink appointments, making me hate it. Theo still held me for a few lingering seconds before making sure I was awake and then placing me back on my feet. I stared at him, curious. He simply shoved his hand through his ruffled hair.

"Sorry. Looks like Andre is going on a big manhunt for you. His guards just raided that warehouse."

"What? Are you serious?" I had nothing else useful to say, I guess. Yeah, my words are weak. Blah.

Theo nodded quickly and took my hand, leading me onto the cities bright streets. Busy people were around us, too caught up in their trivial lives to notice Theo in a cloak. Cars passed by, splashing rain water on me, and I realized that it had just rained. Theo stopped then and offered his cloak to me. Ha, yeah right. I refused him because I didn't want to run around town, looking like a maniac.

"If you get sick, it's not my fault," he stated all knowingly.

"If I get sick," I laughed, "Then Andre can stop looking for me and well that would make your life, that much easier."

Theo just looked at me.

"I guess it would," he started, "But I like a challenge, and that's what I think you are. Besides, it's in my job description."

"Job description? What job?" I asked in disbelief.

"Perhaps, it's not really a job but my civil duty as a vampire. Plus, Andre and I have a score to settle."

"Nice to know my life is in the hands of a vengeful vampire," I muttered. I started walking again; not knowing where my feet would lead me and then Theo came up by me and guided me to my left, into a small diner. As soon as I stepped in, I could smell the wonderful aromas of grease on a plate and freshly brewed coffee. My mouth started to water at the deliciousness. Theo guided me to an open, broken booth, were he sat opposite of me. I looked out the window, seeing the busy city life. I always wished I could move here when I was little, way before my shrink visits. I imagined living in a two-bedroom apartment with yellow walls and blue carpet. I was weird all right. I was still daydreaming when the waitress came up. I would have kept daydreaming but her voice was just a little too annoying for my taste. I turned.

A blond, curly haired, polished girl stood before us. For working in a diner, I thought she would look a little ruffled but she was perfect. She reminded me of a porcelain doll, with pearl white skin, big green eyes, and full, pink lips. She was pretty and well groomed so unlike me at the present state. My ego took a tiny stab at her beauty. Her uniform was clean of any stains, also unlike me again. I stared at her, but she wasn't looking at me. Her full attention was on…_Theo_? What the hell?

Theo smiled a gorgeous smile at her, no fangs showing and she…Ate. It. Up. I mean really, she started giggling when she asked him what he wanted. Okay, let's get this straight. Theo is…cute? He is but that's it. Not hot or _fine_. Just cute; so this girl is in some kind of delusion. Actually, can't vampires hypnotize people? I'm sure he's doing it now to avoid the tab.

"Would you like sum' of our fried country hash or sum' of our fried okra? That'll just hit the spot in that cute lil' stomach of yours."

Oh god, she was from the south. I live in New Jersey, so there should definitely, never, absolutely, never be southerners here. But here she stood a true southern belle. I wanted to vomit. Theo kept on smiling while he politely denied her offer.

"Actually, I'm not hungry, but this lady here sure is." His eyes turned to me.

The waitress turned, almost annoyed, to face me, pen tapping on her notepad all ready impatient. I hadn't really looked at the menu but I decided some nice black coffee, would hit the spot. Maybe some pancakes? Yes.

"I'll take a black coffee and pancakes." I didn't look up from the forgotten menu but the waitress coughed loudly, waiting for me to catch her eyes. They were cold, empty now.

"What kind of pancakes? We got them with blueberries, strawberries, peaches, and plum."

I stared at her. Her sentence was hickish enough without having to make 'plum' a singular word and the rest plural. I regained focus.

"I guess regular? You can make those, right?" I'm a picky eater, so this had to be an option. Plus, I always thought I was doing the cooks a favor by asking to leave certain ingredients off my meal, less work for them, more deliciousness for me. But I guess today wasn't my lucky day. The waitress shook her blond curls at me.

"Nuh, uh. Our cooks specialize in fresh fruits in the pancakes. Take 'em or leave 'em."

"Leave them, then," I sighed heavily, slightly irritated, "I'll just get the coffee."

Theo interrupted, instantly grabbing the waitress' attention. She smiled at him perfectly.

"Could you make an exception, just this once on the pancakes?" he pleaded. She didn't look too happy about it, but she nodded and walked away quickly. I turned to him.

"I don't want them, not from a southern prick."

He laughed out loudly, causing some people to look in our direction.

"Relax, she's fine. You'll get your pancakes, and all will be well."

Yeah, like I'd believe that. Good thing I didn't because that pathetic excuse for a waitress came out with my pancakes twenty minutes later, carrying what looked like double chocolate chunk cookies. Oh, but they were just burned pancakes. She sat them down in front of me, with no coffee, and hurriedly made her way to another table. I made no attempt to look at Theo, so I just stared at my burnt, crispy pancakes. I normally wouldn't do this, but considering the kind of days I've been having lately, some badly burned pancakes were just the thing to make me cry. I grabbed my fork angrily and forked some of the charred mess, prepared to eat this destruction out of sheer hunger. Theo's hand stopped me though.

He reached across the table, grabbing my fork and letting the forked pancake fall to the table.

"Don't eat that," was all he said and he was up, standing. The waitress noticed him and walked over, all smiles again, forgetting that she just served me a burnt breakfast…or would it be considered dinner?

"Hey, you! Want some food after all?"

I ran a hand across my face, smearing the tears some more, trying to hide them the best I could before she could notice. Theo looked at the waitress in a huge smile and leaned into her. He whispered in her ear, what, I didn't know or particularly care. I stormed out of the diner in disbelief and walked into the beginnings of another rainstorm. As I made my way down the street, Theo was suddenly beside me. I nearly screamed at his appearance but bit my tongue, not willingly to give him the satisfaction of scaring me.

"Hey, Page I'm sorry about that, she was rude."

I turned on him them, my anger controlling me.

"Rude? Is that all you have to say about her? I can think of hundreds of awful, hateful things to say about that bitch."

Theo was getting soaked from the rain, so his brown hair swept across his ears and face but I ignored it. His brown eyes were very much alive with a spark but I also saw coolness in them. He brushed some hair away again before speaking.

"I'm sorry, let's just get you some food before you faint."

"I'm not hungry," I stated stubbornly. He had whispered in her ear, making me think that he didn't care about my charred pancakes. Well, fine. I didn't care about that. I walked forward again until my stomach, instead of growling, shot pains in me. Haha, funny, _hunger_ pains. I held onto to it, making sure Theo couldn't see. We had walked for what seemed like hours, until he suddenly leapt in front of me, turning into a doorway of a housing complex. It looked abandon and about to collapse but Theo slid out a key from his cloak and opened the front. I followed him into the house and blinked.

It was breathtaking, to say the least. Every inch of this place was decorated with the finest of fabrics, furniture, and art pieces. The carpets were plush and clean, the walls were soft gold, and a small, crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling entrance. The theme seemed to be gold and red, and it was reflected brightly throughout the walkway alone. Knowing that the whole house was probably like this, made me question Theo. He smiled at me annoyingly.

"This is my place, but you can compliment Raina on the decoration scheme. She's into home improvement, big time."

Sheesh, I'd say. It must have cost a fortune to decorate the place.

"Who's Raina," I asked more for conversation than actual curiosity. Theo was shrugging out of his cloak and hanging it up while I asked. He revealed himself in a pair of simple, blue jeans and a gray tank. His body was muscular and tone, but not too much. Maybe, just enough. I didn't try to dwell on the idea.

"Raina's a good friend and roommate. I met her a few years ago at a club downtown. You'll like her."

I highly doubted that. I smiled reassuringly at him, I don't know why but I did. I looked around. I was in a house of vampires, how awesome. Actually it was plain, downright scary. I had been trying to ignore Theo and his vampire ways but I couldn't. He could kill me, or maybe he was planning on it later. My look turned to him and he stared back, sensing what I was thinking.

"Page, you're safe here. I'm sorry about threatening to hurt you, but I never will unless you give me reason to."

That's exactly what I want to hear, that he has the potential to kill me but won't if I play nice. Well then…I smiled at him brightly.

"Oh, I'll never give you reason to Theo. I'll be a perfect little angel." I made a halo around my head with my fingers. Theo snorted.

"Angels don't actually have halos."

"In my mind they do, "I muttered bitterly.

"Don't go fooling yourself, they really don't. Take Theo's word for it."

I turned my head to the soft, sensual voice I was hearing. A woman of about mid-twenties, stood before me. She was…gorgeous, more so than the waitress at the diner. She reminded me of a movie vixen from the 1920s with an edge. Her hair was short chopped, black and very pixie like. But her face was pale with some powder and light, pink blush. Her lips were stained a dark red, and the look she gave me was less than friendly. Her eyes were big, like mine, only hazel. She was beautiful. This woman held herself with such a careful poise and attitude, I respected her immediately. My eyes inched lower to look at her apparel. She wore a short, black dress that sunk into every curve she had. Her stiletto black heels added to the sensual affect. Jealously was clearly after me tonight. I looked at her eyes again, that's when I thought that it was my turn to speak. I think she had asked me a question…? Theo spoke for me.

"This is Page Charsley, the girl the angels are after. I decided to take her in."

Raina gave a disgusted look my way, I cringed.

"Why? She's so…average. I think you have the wrong girl. Surely, this-"she scanned me up and down, "mangy, little girl cannot bring down the fall of the human race. Ha, like that would ever happen in the first place."

I just stood awkwardly as Raina's word hit me full force. As I said, tonight was not the night for me to hide my emotions. I should have stormed out of the house or yelled at Raina for calling me something that I wasn't but I didn't. I simply stood and lowered my head, trying to force back my tears. I bit my lip, a little too hard and the coppery taste of blood leaked out.

"Now you've done it, stupid girl." Raina's voice echoed in the room with pure fury. I had no idea what she was talking about but a second later Theo's hands were around my shoulders, pushing me forward.

"Come on Page, quickly," Theo added.

I moved with him clumsily and he guided me to a spiral staircase with the same plush carpet from the entry way. As we ascended, I could hear the angry clicks of heals leaving and the front door slamming shut. Once we were at the top, Theo led me to a vacant room and opened the door. The room matched the house well with its plush carpet and gold walls. There was a single king size bed in the middle of it and dressers and a closet touching the walls. Theo released his grip and turned to me.

"This will be your room for now. There's a bathroom over there-", he gestured towards what I thought was the closet, "If you want to get changed, I'll bring some of Raina's old clothes so you can."

As much as I disliked the fact of wearing anything of Raina's, I nodded. Theo smiled brightly and clapped his hands together.

"Great, now I'll be up in a little with your clothes and some food. Just stay up here."

He was about to leave when I called his name quietly. He turned.

"What happened with Raina? She just…walked out."

Theo sighed before answering.

"Raina has more of a problem than the rest of us at controlling her bloodlust. It wasn't your fault, you didn't know. She just went out for some fresh air, that's it."

I licked my lips and tasted the dry blood that lingered there. Theo watched me with a smile.

"Are you trying to tease me, Page Blythe? Because that's just not fair."

I jumped at his accusation and shook my head violently.

"You're crazy, that is something I'll never do unless I'm torturing you in some cellar."


	8. Chapter 8

[Author's note]

Hey guys. I haven't updated in more than just "a while."

It's been forever. And to tell you the truth, I have had my next chapter almost completed since October. My mind has been everywhere with school and this story is something I do for fun, on my free time. So to all the readers that have been asking for more, I now ask you something-

Do you want me to publish the semi-completed story?

OR

Do you want to wait until I have time to finish this chapter up?

Answer through whatever method you want…but answer quickly. If I don't get the answers I'm looking for, I'm taking Page off entirely. Like I said, I write this for enjoyment and will continue to do so but this does not mean I need to do extra work and publish the story to this site if no one is reading it. I need your answers by seven p.m. central time, next Sunday. Thanks.

M.


	9. Chapter 9

Theo walked out my new room, smiling to himself at what I'm sure he thought was my attempt at flirting with him. Believe me; I wasn't in the slightest flirting with someone like him, no matter how cute he appeared. I suddenly remembered back in the lone, stone room, Theo charging at me. He looked and acted like a vampire then…now, he didn't. I shook my head to clear away the bad memories. I needed to cleanse myself, my eyes went to the bathroom and a second later I hopped in the shower, hoping Theo would come with clothes. The small bathroom held the similar theme of the rest of the house, with red towels hanging on gold hoops behind the door. As I jumped into the hot shower, the steam consumed the bathroom completely, fogging my eyes. This temporary blindness caused my heart to beat faster in fear of not knowing what was happening around me. I jumped as a staccato click echoed in the bathroom. I rubbed my eyes furiously, trying to chase the fog away but failed. I couldn't see and the water…became hotter. My skin started to burn as I realized that someone must have changed the temperature, only…the knob was in the shower itself and only I should have been able to control it.

I tried not to panic but my skin started to burn to the point of me yelling. I reached for the knob but couldn't turn it; it was stuck. I yelled for everything to stop and tried to grab at the glass handle of the crystal shower. The handle would not budge either. Blinded and burning, I did the only thing I could think of- I put my whole body weight into the crystal stall and crashed through. The moment I did, I noticed many things; I could see again, the foggy haze still existed but fainter now; my body screamed in agony as I realized I was bleeding heavily on the broken crystal floor; and the water was still running. I mustered up the strength and placed my hand hesitantly in the rushing shower water. It was luke warm at the hottest. I next made to turn the shower knob; it turned perfectly to the off position. I wanted to investigate further but a pounding noise was coming from the door, Theo. I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me, ensuring everything was covered completely. I noticed my reflection in the foggy mirror as I passed by it to open the door. I had many cuts and scrapes on my body and blood was caked on heavily everywhere. I started to wonder if Theo would find me attractive, all covered in blood, then decided if he did, he was a madman. I opened the door to see a crazy eyed Theo, bursting through the bathroom, his eyes scanning the scene then myself. He grabbed my arm in a flash, examining it for damage.

"What in Hades name happened?" he demanded at once. His soft eyes were hard at work accessing the lacerations on my arms. I swallowed before telling him, praying he wouldn't think I was insane.

"I was taking a shower when I went blind, I couldn't see anything and then the shower turned so hot it burned my skin. I couldn't get out; everything was sealed so tightly…"

I trailed off questioning my own story. Theo looked up at me then, eyes filled with concern.

"I think you'll be fine, looks like minor cuts here and there. The water didn't seem hot enough to cause any serious burns but I'll bring you some cooling gel just in case."

I nodded slowly, looking at my now pink feet. I felt embarrassed at sounding so ridiculous, Theo must have sensed my mood.

"Page, I believe you. I heard you screaming and rushed over but the door was locked. It wouldn't budge no matter what. I think I know who's behind this."

The name popped in my head at once. _Andre._ Theo smiled as his eyes scanned my own face.

"Andre won't stop this hunt of his, Page. He wants you dead because you chose to live among the Fallen."

"Why doesn't he just come in here then and kill me? Why use hot water?"

Theo paced the bathroom slowly as he answered.

"Because he cannot enter my home, I have guards up ensuring he can't come in and besides, he has no idea where I live. He simply tapped into your mind, and saw a brief image of you taking a shower. He used the elements around you to cause you pain."

"Well can't he tap into my mind to see where you live?" I asked the question brilliantly, knowing Theo would have no answer. I was wrong. And just a little cocky.

"It takes a lot for him to enter your mind. I'm sure he attempted it while you were in the shower but only got a glimpse of the shower. Back in the hotel room, he exerted a powerful part of his power to express his fury on both of us. Let me just say that he will leave us be…for now."

My eyes took in the wrecked bathroom once more. The crystal shards were everywhere, some stained red and some still clear. The fog had dispersed into the next room, giving me a clear sight at the damage.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make such a mess," I apologized kindly towards Theo. He nodded and grinned slowly as his eyes took in my apparel. My cheeks burned up right away, all the blood in my body seeming to pour into them. That only made him smile bigger. He stepped my way, making me think I was going to have hit him, but he ended up walking away from me without another look. I turned incredulous in response; my eyes watching him exit my room. He paused at the door and spoke without turning back.

"You clothes are on the bed along with some pancakes I managed to scrape by. Enjoy."

He walked out. I went to the bathroom again to clean the new blood off me and then made my way to the bed, ignoring Theo's odd ways and looked on to see faded blue jeans, a pink tank, personal toiletries and some delicious looking pancakes before me. I quickly rushed into the tightly fitted clothes, grabbed the plate of pancakes and devoured them instantly. They burned my throat but since it wasn't as bad as having hot water burning my skin, I dealt with. A second later, a soft knock met my ears. Expecting to see Theo, I jumped into the bathroom again, chancing a look at myself.

I looked significantly better than I had the last time I looked in a mirror. Since that time I looked pretty beat up, I could only imagine how horrible I must have looked after that, when Theo had first saw me. Now, I saw a girl who looked slightly paler than before (probably from the amount of blood I seemed to be losing almost every day), with brown eyes that were still huge but…nice. My bone structure remained strongly angular, creating high cheekbones and a petite nose. My brown hair surrounded my face damp but drying slowly into soft waves. I looked…presentable at the very least. It wasn't my fault that Raina had to be a size zero and I was a five trying to squeeze my way into her clothes. Without another thought, I left the bathroom and answered the door seeing the devil herself.

Raina gave me a scowl but that didn't matter; it had to be permanent anyways. She looked as perfect as the last time I saw her, only this time she held a glass of orange juice in her hand and a bottle of green goo, probably the cooling gel Theo promised to bring by. I smiled cheekily at her.

"Can I help you?" I tried to make my voice laced with as much malice as I could conjure. Raina noticed.

"Theo made me bring these by for you." Her eyes went down to her hands. I nodded with a smile and thanked her bitterly.

"You're so nice, why I almost forgot what a bitch you were being downstairs."

The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop to think. Okay, yes last time I faced Raina she was being a bitch but I just stood there, not saying a word. I guess now, I let it all out. Raina's mask didn't falter one bit, instead she rolled her eyes at me.

"Take your things before I shove them down your throat."

It wasn't a threat; it was a promise. I made to grab the items when Raina appeared behind me the next second, arm across my windpipe. I choked on empty air as her hold grew tighter. She was at my ear the next moment.

"Listen, _Page_-"she purred my name dangerously, "Another remark like that and you'll wish Andre came for you instead of me. I answer to Theo and only Theo, so these pesky requests I have to do for you are only because of him. If I were him, I would have given you over to Andre by now, it's what you deserve."

She released me after her speech, leaving me gasping painfully for air. The orange juice and gel lay beside my door, where she must have placed them before choking me. I looked up for Raina but saw only shadows. I went back in my room, leaving the things she provided where she placed them before attacking me. I slept.

I went to sleeping knowing that I hated Raina. It had now become a simple fact, so it was no surprise that I dreamt of me standing over her, knife in hand. I was about to stab her when my dream shifted into a rainbow of colors swirling everywhere. My eyes focused in on the vivid colors that were so beautiful…unique…and just downright awe taking. I ended up landing in a white surrounding. I stood on something firm, white but that gave nothing away to where I was. A voice came from the empty place and a shape materialized out of nowhere. It came in a rainbow of swirls and left…Theo. So brilliant and attractive he stood with a look of concern in his clever brown eyes. His hair wasn't ruffled at all, only straight and perfect…sort of angelic. He wore nothing but a pair of dark jeans, leaving his upper body exposed. It had to be perfect too…his body was toned, not completely muscular but enough to give him a firm build. As my eyes goggled at his perfection, he began to speak, clear, direct, and lovely.

"What have I done to deserve this? I…only meant to serve you. Casting every angel who made a mistake out of Heaven, seems a fate too horrible to bear. Think of the ones who have not confessed their sins to you. I have. I have given you my truth."

There was silence. Then a sound, like an explosion filled the area, making me cover my ears and wince in pain. Theo must have felt the pain as well, but he only stood as he had before. The only difference were his eyes, they now looked…strained.

"If it is what you will," were Theo's last words before he was on his knees. He stayed there, silent. I wanted to comfort him but I was being thrown out with the rainbow of colors again and I awoke, gasping for air. I leapt of bed and threw the door open, rushing down the spiral staircase towards the main doorway. Through a small window, I saw it had to be morning. I went outside, still gasping for clean, cool air but got hot, muggy morning air. It choked me and I noticed that I must have been attracting several strange looks. My eyes stung as I looked at the sky, seeing the sun's rays beat against me. I moaned before reluctantly going back inside. The moment I did, someone's hand was at my throat, throwing my back against the wall.

The moment made me think back to Raina's attempt at trying to scare last night, so I kicked at the attacker and threw in some punches too. The person grabbed my right wrist automatically and twisted it back at me. Their mouth was at my cheek a second later.

"Page, what were you doing?" It was Theo's voice. He sounded incredibly tired but really pissed off at the same time. Knowing his body was so close to mine, made me break out into a cold sweat, as I remembered seeing his body in my dream. He released me then, probably feeling me shake. I ended up collapsing downward but Theo was fast; he caught me as if on cue.

"Page, what's wrong?" he asked worried now.

I tried to clear my head so I could speak but Theo just had to have those gorgeous eyes. They looked down at me so perfectly…I could just get lost in them…all day…

"PAGE!"


	10. Chapter 10

[Author's note]

I broke out of my bizarre trance and faced Theo clearly, completely ignoring his attractive eyes. He blinked cautiously, as if he thought he was going to scare me with the slightest of movements. My head was clearing and I wiped my eyes, where warm tears had stuck.

"Page, are you alright?" Theo asked quietly.

I tried responding but my throat was too dry. I coughed loudly before finally speaking.

"I need to be trained. I can't keep having these awful dreams. You want to protect me from people? Then train me to help protect myself."

Theo only stared before I spoke again, this time with more angst.

"Andre will just keep attacking me when the time is right. Teach me to stop it."

"It's not that simple, Page" Theo murmured.

"I know I'm only human but I can at least try. Please," I added sourly.

Theo gazed at me with intensity as he contemplated the idea. I stared back just as hard, losing focus of everything around me but him. He blinked.

"Fine. If this is what you want. But first, you need to know what you're getting yourself into. This isn't going to be easy. It will probably be the hardest thing you'll ever do in your life."

"I can handle that," I whispered.

"You say this now." Theo chuckled to himself for a moment. "We start tomorrow."

"When?"

Before I could get an answer, Theo walked away without another word. I was left alone in the dark, wondering if this would really work.

As bad as dreams as I thought I was going to have for the rest of the night, I surprisingly had none. I slept quite peacefully in the guest bedroom but my peace was shattered too soon by furious knocking. I slowly tumbled my way out of bed and answered the door.

"Get up, your training starts now." Raina's irritating face welcomed my eyes at the door, making this not a good way to wake up. I scowled at her perfection for the day. She wore the same makeup as last night, smooth without any mistakes, only this time, she exchanged the dress for black pants and a red tank top. The outfit was completed with black pumps. She looked semi dressed up, a step above casual but a step below formal.

"I said get up and stop staring at me," her tone definitely harsher sounding. I turned back into the room and slammed the door in her face, so I could prepare for the day. After changing into more of Raina's clothes, which today consisted of tight blue jeans and a skimpy orange tank, I brushed my hair and teeth. I made the mistake of looking into the mirror during this process. I saw my blank reflection staring back, shallow faced with abnormally large eyes. It seemed like my beauty was fading away with the days spent away from home. Dark circles were beginning to form under my eyes and my lips were cracked and chapped. I licked them suddenly, frustrated at my dull appearance. After pulling my hair into a sloppy pigtail I opened the door to leave but Raina stood in my way.

"Can you move? I thought I had training to do?" I asked annoyed. Raina smirked to herself. It didn't make me any less annoyed. I tried to leave but she blocked me from all angles.

"I thought our conversation last night, made you understand that I don't take bullshit. Certainly not from a foolish human girl."

"What bullshit have I been giving you?" I asked confused. Raina smirked again.

"Slamming the door in my face is rude. Apologize."

"I don't think I have to." The words once again slipped from my mouth before I could stop them. Raina noticed. Instead of trying to hurt me, like I thought she was going to, she rolled her eyes slowly. By the time they came full circle, I was on the floor, wincing in pain as I experienced the worst headache I've ever had. I cried out for help but none came. I was at Raina's discretion and mercy. She kept on attacking me for what seemed like an eternity and then it stopped. I lifted my head from the floor and stared at her. She was still standing at ease, looking like it took nothing out of her to invade my mind. I was about to strangle her when Theo came. He wore a gray thermal and dark jeans and his hair was wet, probably coming from out of the shower.

"Hello Page."

I didn't reply to him because I was too pissed to really say anything. Raina appeared smug and addressed Theo happily. She reminded me of a cat who just killed a mouse.

"Theo, how are you?"

"I'm fine, "he stated happily. His gaze went to me again. I ignored him. Instead I focused on Raina and her evil smile. I can't remember ever feeling such hate in me as I had now. I felt violated, dirty, and insecure. A person just can't invade another person's mind like how she did without warning, with hate, and with cruel intensions. I wanted her to pay for what she did to me. She needed to feel like how I felt. I just didn't know how to go about this. As Theo and Raina conversed, I concentrated on my hate and let it fill me. It consumed me. It ate at me. It was me. I was it. I was hate personified. My eyes focused intently on Raina and no one else…I didn't know what I was doing but I felt something. It was about to pour out of me and I focused it all on Raina. Then it happened. Just. Like. That.

Raina was on the ground, screaming, holding her head, and sprawling around. I was shaking everywhere and I stood to see my work. Her eyes looked at me with surprise and I smiled. I clenched my fists together and she screamed louder. Theo then stopped me. He grabbed me, shook me hard, and yelled at me to stop. I listened and tried to push this hate back inside me, in a hidden place, but I couldn't. I tried but it wouldn't go back. I yelled at Theo, asking him what to do. He shouted multiple things to do but none of it worked. Raina started to struggle less. I was panicking now. Theo released me…I thought he was going to talk more but instead he charged a fist at me, heading directly towards my face. I had no time to shield myself. Theo's hard knuckles hit the right side of my face. I felt bone collapse and me hitting the floor, eyes wide open.


	11. Chapter 11

My eyes were staring at the wooden floor beneath me as my mind tried to comprehend what had just occurred. Colds hands were all over me, picking me up, my eyes seeing blurs of grey and I realized I could hear nothing but a dark silence. A face appeared before me, beautiful, pale, and worry in the eyes. His eyes. Theo's eyes. As soon as the connection clicked into my mind, I regained my hearing. An awful scream of a thousand tortured souls met my ears and I clenched my eyes as if not being able to see would dampen the screeching.

"Page! Look at me, damn it, LOOK!" Theo's harsh voice broke my thoughts and I opened my eyes once more. His brown eyes were stained with caution as he focused all of his attention on me, despite the manic yelling. I tried to speak, but my face ached with a dull pain as my lips tried to depart. I fought against the pain and managed to squeeze out words, barely audile but I knew he could hear them.

"You hurt me…you did this to me," my words were filled with malice and hatred. My memory tugged at me suddenly and I saw Raina attacking me with her mind and Theo walking to us, smiling, not even caring. Before I could question my next motive I acted. With as much strength as I could muster, I pushed a surprised Theo away from me and stood to run away to the staircase. Raina blocked my only entrance to the spiral staircase. Her eyes were alive with fire and her lips played a sinister smile.

"Leaving so soon, my kitten?" her voice purred.

"Let me leave or I'll make you experience true terror." I didn't really know what I could do. I know I summoned a true hate for Raina and it somehow washed over me into reality. The threat however, seemed to make Raina reconsider her actions. Her eyes turned into slits as she stepped away from the spiral staircase. In that moment, I darted across from her to the stairs. My right foot landed on the top stair when large hands grasped me away from my escape. I turned to see Theo holding me, bewilderment filling his brown orbs.

"Page," was all he said in an incredulous voice.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and gave him a look that would have made any normal _person_ flinch. Theo simply lifted me higher into his arms and carried me to my room. I looked back to see Raina shooting bullets with her eyes straight at me. As we entered the room, Theo placed me carefully on the plush bed and moved to close the door behind him. I sat up straight and immediately scanned the room for an exit. Before my mind could think anymore, Theo stood in front of me. He appeared calm and collected but that didn't matter. He was a traitor. It took me everything not to spit in his very face.

"I know you are extremely pissed off right now, but I'm going to have to ask you to collect yourself. For the time being anyways." His voice was cool, with a sharp edge letting me know if I acted up again, there would be consequences.

"I am a little more than pissed off, if you couldn't tell," I snapped.

"I said extremely pissed off, mind you."

"You are not in the position to be a smart ass. You better say what you have to say."

Theo looked at me with a slight grin and agreed.

"Alright. Well, that was your first test."

My heart sunk into my chest. _That_ was my first test? Impossible! Raina was a bitch to me since I first met her and today she just happened to snap. I shook my head in disbelief.

"You're lying. That bitch just had a bad cup of blood this morning or something."

"No, I'm not," Theo remarked, "I sent her to your room as a test. You reacted to her comments and she pushed you into madness. You let your hatred for her consume you, you became the hatred. Quite remarkable, actually."

"And then you PUNCHED me to what? What exactly was the point of that?" My fury began to rise from chest again and I took a deep breath.

"Well that could not have been avoided. I had to stop you from killing Raina, had to break your concentration. I am truly sorry for that, Page. I wish it didn't have to go there." Theo's voice trailed away somberly and I knew he meant the apology. I nodded.

"It's…fine. You were trying to protect her."

"And you," he added softly. I stood close to this lovely man, wanting to feel him over me, wanting him to comfort me and sooth my fury. I placed my face against his chest and he pulled me in closer. Theo smelled of soap and something else behind the soap, it was intoxicating but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. His arms wrapped tightly against my body and a chill coursed through my spine. Okay, so he punched me. Not a great start to whatever the hell this was but hey neither was him being a vampire.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days following the incident with Raina were interesting to say the least. Every day I would wake up; eat a quick breakfast brought to my room, then head to the training room. The room was placed randomly in the maze of Theo's home and I could never find it by myself. Inside, it looked just as brilliant as the rest of the house with red and gold accents thrown across the room seen in the curtains and a lone couch at the end of the room. The floor however, was less eloquent, made of stone and the walls were the same but lined with weapons of all kinds imaginable. Of course, there were the traditional swords, blades, daggers, and some medieval looking weapons but then there were stranger ones that I've never seen before with spikes and others made entirely of silver. What was interesting besides the fact that I walked into a death trap cave, was that all of these weapons, no matter how small or big, had the same cursive writing on them. If I had to guess, the cursive resembled Latin. The words were bound all the same, "_nex exspectata vos_."

If I thought I was going to be working with these weapons, I was completely wrong. Theo made that clear on the first day in the training room.

"Don't even bother looking at the weapons, Page," he announced to me as my eyes scanned the room quickly with excitement and a strange fascination.

Since that first day, I was severely let down by the idea of me doing anything fun. Every day was the same routine. Theo would stand away from me and have me attempt to enter his mind and every day, I would fail. I would just stand there, waiting for something to happen and nothing. I had no idea what the hell I was doing and I was getting more and more frustrated day by day. Theo however, never lost hope and kept a positive attitude. After one day of a particularly frustrating day, I broke down and stopped the session on my own accord.

"I'm done. I'm not doing this anymore, everything is pointless. I'm normal and human and I can't do anything special. Let's celebrate with some food." I was walking towards the door when Theo rushed by and blocked my exit. His usual cool brown eyes were black now and casted a shadow into mine as he kept his expression stone still.

"We're not done. Just because Andre has given your mind a break thus far, does not mean that he won't try again later…when you're at your most vulnerable."

"Psh, I'm fine. I can handle myself."

Theo ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled sharply. I immediately felt the change in the room. It was suddenly very hot. I'm still trying to adjust to living with vampires but every day it seemed like I was learning some new phenomenon. However, I was glad that the temperature change was something I experienced before, a change in a vampires aura. Strong vampire auras can be felt by other vampires most of the time, and occasionally humans as well.

"Page, you're not thinking right. Andre is still a huge threat to me and you both."

I snapped back into reality and nodded my head.

"I just need a break for today, okay? And I think you do too." My eyes ran across Theo's jet black eyes. They were normally a soft brown but today was different. He also seemed more irritable. Theo blinked once and shook his head.

"I'm fine, go rest. I have an activity planned for tonight."

Before I could what exactly this activity was, he left the room and I was left alone.

Well, that was rather unfortunate. I spent more than an hour trying to find my room I'm sure of it. The small fury building up inside of me as I ventured to my room was dampened as I finally opened my bedroom door. On the plush bed, lay a pair of slim fitting jeans, a black tank, and black, knee-high leather boots. A small, manila note was left by the clothes in cursive.

_ 'For tonight. –Theo'_

Hmm…I hopped into the shower at once, a mild excitement flowing from my chest and quickly hurried out and changed into the black attire. I wasn't quite sure what activity Theo had planned but if it just involved us two, then I was okay with that. I suddenly stopped. What should it matter if Theo had planned an activity for just the two of us? It's not like he was my _boyfriend_. In fact, he was just a good, caring friend. I agreed on my last thought and ran to the bathroom for a look in the mirror. Not much had changed, I was still pale with high cheek bones and brown, wavy hair. My body fit in perfectly with the black clothes and I realized these clothes were actually not Raina's but brand new clothes. I smiled into the mirror and for a moment I saw the smile of my mother shinning back at me. Since the night I left, I had no communication with my parents and I didn't even know if they had reported me missing. I had stayed in the confines of Theo's home, where there were no televisions or outside source of information. My eyes left the mirror at once, pushing back the unwanted memories. A soft knock gave me the excuse to ignore my bottled up emotions. As I opened the door to see a bitchy Raina, I saw an angelic Theo instead.

He was dressed simply as usual in dark blue jeans, a black thermal, and a black leather jacket. His brown hair was slightly wet and fell over his still black eyes. He smiled at me.

"Ready? I didn't really give you a time so if you need more, that's fine."

"No, I'm ready." I said it a little quickly and hoped he didn't notice. Theo nodded and motioned for me to step ahead of him. We walked down the spiral staircase and my stomach churned with anticipation as I saw us coming closer to the exit of his home. Theo must have noticed my change in attitude and turned to me.

"Excited?" he chuckled.

"To finally get to breathe some fresh air? Hell yeah!"

"Simmer down, human." The malice filled voice made me close my eyes slowly and give out a slow curse. Raina appeared from the hallway downstairs and smirked at me. She looked as lovely and seductive as ever. Her black hair was slicked back, allowing her pallor face to shine in the dark only rivaled by her dark red stained lips. Her lips matched the dark red, skin tight, dress she wore and the red pumps on her feet. I wanted to beat her face in. Instead, I tried not to be too distracted by my letdown of going somewhere alone with Theo.

"Ready Raina?" Theo chimed.

"Of course, Theo. Always a pleasure to visit my birthplace."


	13. Chapter 13

We were walking the warm city streets, breathing in the sweet decay of night, completely ignoring the world around us. Theo and Raina walked ahead of me, conversing to each other quickly, the sharp click of her heels echoing in the city. I was more than annoyed at my first realization that Raina would be accompanying us to the activity and even more so when she said we were going to her "birthplace." She didn't elaborate on where exactly where we were going but we had been walking for at least fifteen minutes. We could have at least caught a cab or something, but no, walking seemed to be the only mode of transportation for these two. It occurred to me that I could probably slip away unnoticed by the vampires; then again if they were really vampires, shouldn't they at least be able to sense me? Before I could think further on my escape, they immediately stopped and turned into an alley Theo pulled back from Raina and came to my side as I looked into the empty alley.

"Come along, I promise you're safe," he assured me silently. I doubted his words but I stared back into his black eyes. They held a small promise but also there was a coolness in them…I couldn't quite figure what it was.

"Whatever," I muttered, "Just hurry up. I don't have all night."

Theo stayed by my side as Raina walked ahead, giving me a deadly glare before continuing forward. She stopped at the end of the alley, which lay a grey stone wall. I was about to ask what the hell was going on when Raina outstretched her hand into the wall. Her pale, white hand actually _fell_ into the stone and she stepped the rest of the way in. I blinked as Theo pushed me forward closer to the wall. He turned.

"Clear your head. Whatever you think is not possible, is now possible. Go ahead."

I wanted to argue that I was not walking into a wall but decided against it, my curiosity getting the best of me. I nodded and warily imitated Raina's actions; I concentrated for a moment, closing my eyes, before allowing my hand to push forward into the wall. I expected to feel the cool stone but instead, I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and looked to Theo for instruction. He simply nodded before I let my body fall forward. I cannot quite explain what happened next but it was the most peculiar sensation I had ever felt. The warm, summer night disappeared behind me and I felt a gentle coolness all over my body. My eyes focused on nothing by a rainbow of swirls all around me for a brief moment, like what I had experienced in my dream of Theo. The sensation only lasted what could have been a second. The next second I was in a small room, also of stone with Raina standing in front of me and another person in front of her that I couldn't see well. Another second passed and Theo was behind me. He walked forward, his arms slightly touching mine. I stared straight ahead.

"Theo, such a pleasure to have you with us again." The voice that spoke sounded like a young child but it was filled with warmth. I moved for a closer look. The girl couldn't have been older than ten. She had dark, auburn hair that fell to her shoulders, perfectly straight, with a small white flower on top of her head. Her eyes were a warm brown and her face was completely pale with soft pink lips. She wore a white, lace dress that matched the flower on her head, looking like an angel.

"Hello Laurelle," Theo answered politely. I stared at Laurelle in a silent horror. I didn't know much about vampires, next to nothing, but I had absolutely no idea that they could be made as children. It seemed like a forbidden law but then again, what did I know? I tried to keep my calm as Raina started to talk.

"Laurelle, we would like entrance into Serendipity." She sounded unusually nice, which made me let out a low chuckle. Raina stiffened but said nothing. Laurelle addressed me suddenly, as if just now realizing my presence.

"Human…a pet or servant?" She asked curiously, her eyes to Theo. Theo shook his head.

"Just a friend."

Laurelle ignored Theo's answer and turned back to Raina.

"Your wrist, Raina."

Raina extended her wrist in a flash and Laurelle's lips were at her wrist in one swift gesture. I watched in fascination as Laurelle took Raina into herself. It was so smooth and delicate; Raina didn't even look like she was in pain. Laurelle was quick, taking only a few sips before releasing Raina. The red substance, blood, was smeared around Laurelle's lips and I gulped uneasily. Theo turned back to me as if giving me a silent apology. I pretended like I didn't care about the blood exchange and looked away abruptly. However, it was rather interesting, I thought to myself, never witnessing such a thing before. What am I saying? That should be disgusting and unsettling! I tried my brain to think of anything else but blood or vampires. Laurelle turned her back and let Raina forward into what I thought was just another brick wall but was probably another portal of some sort. She stepped through like before and Theo went after her. I followed in suite, accidently meeting eyes Laurelle. They were a dark, coal, black now and she smiled sweetly at me. I tried to return the thought but failed and managed a smirk. I went through the portal quickly. As soon as I felt the ground and coolness leave my body, my ears and eyes went for an acid trip. Music, loud and booming with bass filled my ears. Lights, of all colors flashed in the dark of a sea of dancers. It was a club. A nightclub. I felt an arm around my waist and immediately shrugged away. It was Theo.

"Sorry, just trying to lead you in the crowd." He yelled into my ear. I nodded and accepted his apology. So a nightclub? Strange, I didn't think Theo the type to want to _dance_. In fact, it was downright humorous trying to think of Theo dancing. I searched for Raina but she was gone and it was just me and Theo. I turned to him but he spoke to me first.

"I'm also sorry about the bloodletting. It's the only way into Serendipity."

My brain processed what he said slowly as it tried to work around the loud chaos of music and lights. I nodded again and he smiled at me, a spark alive in his black eyes. It was odd but I liked it. He leaned forward into my ear and said two words, "Let's dance." I'm not much a dancer; wait, up until this year I wasn't. This year I had gone to nearly every party I could find and when alcohol became involved I usually danced on top of tables. It was an embarrassing fact but maybe that would translate into dancing now. Except now I was sober. Damn. I pushed way my fear and took Theo's cool hand and walked into the crowd. The music was pretty upbeat, the crowd around us swayed in rhythm. I could only see parts of the crowd when the sea of lights flickered to them but what I saw were beautiful people. They were all pale, wearing black, and simply gorgeous. I imagined they must be vampires as well. So a vampire nightclub? I can dig it. I let go of Theo's hand and started to sway with the crowd and he did the same. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. I was sweating and moving up and down, smiling at Theo and this ridiculous change of events. I would every now and then bump into other dancers but it was okay. They ignored me and I ignored them. I felt happy. I felt good. Theo was enjoying himself by the looks of it too. I wanted to dance all night. There was a pause for a moment and another song started with the falling of confetti from the sky. The dancers shouted in excitement as they realized what was falling. I laughed, trying to catch the confetti and I could see Theo laughing at me. It was such a strange feeling. Being free like this, not having a care in the world. Nothing mattered right now but this. Dancing and having a good time. It almost felt like my last year of high school again. It was a joyous feeling. I finally felt at peace. In a second of courage, I grew closer to Theo as I danced. He didn't seem to mind as his hands went across my hips. We swayed our hips together and my breath was soon at his neck. It was all happening too fast but I loved it.


End file.
